


Vengeance, Sweet Vengeance

by mitslits



Series: Prompts [51]
Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, kind of pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/pseuds/mitslits
Summary: Can you write a fic that Colin is so jealous of Taron and Hugh? I need it. Please please. Everytime their pictures or interviews on Internet, i cant stop thinking about Colin's reaction. Please





	

‘It’s only the inevitable,’ Colin reminds himself, staring transfixed at the television. Taron was always going to grow up, move on. Bigger, better things awaited him. 

 

Literally bigger in this case. Much as he might not like to admit it, Colin doesn’t really measure up against Hugh Jackman. 

 

The interview continues, Hugh and Taron joking around together. It’s only too easy to remember when Colin used to do the same. Inside jokes ran rampant on the  _ Kingsman _ set, and Colin hadn’t savored them enough until now. 

 

It had been nice having Taron as a sort of protege. His first blockbuster movie, and Colin had gotten to experience that with him. That was something Hugh couldn’t take away from him at least. 

 

With a heavy sigh, Colin leans forwards to switch off the television. He doesn’t need to put himself through more of this. Taron is moving on. Shouldn’t he?

-

If only Britain wasn’t so proud of Eddie Edwards. Colin can’t seem to get away from promotional material for the film. Posters, commercials, all sorts of advertisements are scattered about, each of them serving as a reminder of what he’s lost. 

 

And why are there so many bloody pubs in England? It’s far too tempting to head into each one he passes. He’d like to get drunk enough not to notice the next  _ Eddie the Eagle _ poster he strolls by. 

 

Still, Colin can’t even justify being that upset. Taron looks happy, truly happy, in all those interviews. And why shouldn’t he be? He’s the lead in another big film. It’s an actor’s dream come true. 

 

Colin wishes he could stop feeling so put out and feel happier for him, but he can’t stamp out the small spark of jealousy that still flares to life every time he sees Taron and Hugh together. 

-

Colin never does manage to extinguish that spark. Even after the film’s release, even after both Taron and Hugh have moved onto other projects, Colin still feels as if something of his has been stolen right from under his nose. 

 

It’s been months. He really should be over this by now. 

 

His phone rings and he glances down at it, half expecting it to be Taron. But that’s ridiculous. Taron hasn’t called him since the  _ Kingsman  _ wrap party. 

 

“Hello?” 

 

“Colin? It’s Vaughn. How would you feel about a  _ Kingsman _ sequel?” 

  
A slow, slow smile spreads over Colin’s face. Hugh Jackman, eat your heart out. 


End file.
